Shining Power
from album 7 Berryz Times' ---- '''Released' November 10, 2010 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Maji Bomber!! 23rd Single (2010) Next: Heroine ni Narou ka! 25th Single (2011) ]] Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) is Berryz Koubou's 24th single. It was released on November 10, 2010 in regular, limited A, limited B, limited C, and Inazuma Eleven editions. Limited editions A, B and C came with a serial number card that could be used to win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. The title track was used as the 6th ending song for the anime Inazuma Eleven, and the Single V was released on November 24, 2010. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Shining Power (MV) CD #Shining Power #Chotto Samishii na (ちょっとさみしいな; I'm a Little Lonely) #Shining Power (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shining Power (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Shining Power (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Shining Power (PV) #Shining Power (Another Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Shining Power (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Shining Power #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Otsuka Aina, Yamaga Kanae, Oda Sakura #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Chotto Samishii Na #*TBA Song Information #Shining Power #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Kumai Yurina (main vocal) #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako (minor vocals) #Chotto Samishii na #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa (minor vocals) Trivia *The choreography for Shining Power was done by inchikita of the group T-Pistonz+KMC. *A short ver. of Shining Power started distribution on Chaku-uta on October 6, 2010. The people who purchased from Chaku-uta entered a draw, and five of those people won Inazuma Eleven and Berryz Koubou special collaboration goods. Chaku-uta is the song category of Rechochoku, a popular service for songs and ringtone downloads for cellphone. *This is the third Berryz Koubou single to have an English name. The first being Special Generation and the second being VERY BEAUTY Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 27,402* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shining Power, Chotto Samishii na Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 Releases Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes